


Newly-Fallen

by SuzieCutie



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: 2018 Payday Secret Santa, Absolute chaos and destruction follows, Fluff, Gen, Hoxton takes on a pack of wild lesbians in a snow fight, Wolf and Jacket are pretty sparse i'm sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzieCutie/pseuds/SuzieCutie
Summary: A snowball hitting him square in the middle of his face was enough to get him to shut up, at least momentarily.





	Newly-Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirincallinan on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kirincallinan+on+tumblr).



> Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas guys! This is my, unfortunately super late gift, for this year's Payday secret santa! I had a bit of a tough time coming up with an idea, but i'm pretty happy with how this came out, and I had a ton of fun writing it! This is for my friend kirincallinan on tumblr! I hope you like it, Kelly!
> 
> ###  [RECOMMENDED LISTENING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwFB_6G1cSI)

"Bloody fucking hell, what is all that _god damn_  noise!”

The safehouse office had the privilege of being relatively sound proof. It had to be, both for security reasons and so the three that were usually holed up there could focus on working instead of all the bustle. Today in particular was one of their off days, since Christmas was right around the corner. Hoxton had been very preoccupied with planning this year’s party, and shut himself off to the world so he could try and get some honest work done. He’d spent most of his week in there, and was doing his best to avoid interacting with much of anyone, save when dinner time came around. It probably wasn’t good for him, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted this done.

Despite all of this however, the clamor from outside still managed to seep in and fuck everything up. The safehouse sat partially in the ground, with the front being exposed and the roof being somewhat level with the grass in the back. That made it easy for them to know if anyone was snooping about, but it also lead to something like this. His stress over the interruptions had been mounting for awhile, but it was only just now with something considerably weighty hitting the window, followed by raucous laughter, that he finally snapped.

He came to his feet in a huff, stepping out from behind Dallas’ desk and starting for the door. Outside, he could hear his assailants panicking once they realized what they’d done, and that only made him trot down the stairs faster. Hoxton wasn’t exactly well known for his patience, especially now after spending those two years in jail that he’d never let anyone forget about. He was absolutely going to give them an earful and a half, and whatever goons were outside certainly knew that.

“I bust my ass trying to get this shite done, and I can’t go one day with some peace and quiet.” He wasn’t talking to anyone in particular, not yet at least.

It had been snowing the past few days, and from the garage window, he could see it blanketing the whole front yard. He’d never been much for snow. It made everything wet, and nasty, and was a general inconvenience. Even as a kid who adored Christmas and everything about the holiday season, he always hated it when it snowed, which was rare all things considered. Grumbling, he went and threw his coat and scarf on, forgoing the mittens just this once. He didn’t really want to be trudging through all that nonsense in his nice shoes, but he didn’t have much of a choice now.

“You’ve done it now, you know that? We're gonna get flayed, 'cause of you.”

That was Bonnie’s voice, and instantly he knew that this was about to go from just him chewing someone out, to something much more confrontational.

“It’s not like I did it on fucking purpose! I’ve never played in this stuff before.”

Sydney. That wasn’t helping his case either.

Poking his head out the garage door, he caught a glimpse of the small crowd that’d gathered outside off to the right of the safehouse, on one of the banks. He could easily make out Sydney and Bonnie, and wherever they went, Clover was certainly not far behind. Further down was Jacket, who looked to be putting together some kind of snow fort with Wolf’s help. If there was anyone else, they must still be behind the building.

“And plus, I can take Hoxton!” Sydney began, matter-of-factly.

“You can take Hoxton, huh?”

She must not have noticed him step out onto the driveway, so hearing him speak up scared her enough to make her jump. He didn’t have the best relationship with Sydney, since their personalities usually clashed horribly. His terrible mood absolutely wouldn’t help in this situation.

“Your last name might be King, but that doesn’t mean you can walk around acting like one.”

“Sure it does!” She grinned, acting like he didn’t just scare the utter shit out of her, “What’re you going to do about it, eh?”

Hoxton frowned, watching as she peered down at him.

“I’ll come up there and beat your ass if you’re not fucking careful. And what the hell do you think you’re doing, making all that noise? You know I’m trying to get shit done!” He barked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, Hox, calm down.” Clover finally came out from around the corner, snowball in hand, “She didn’t do it on purpose, get the stick out of your ass, yeah?”

Hoxton cared about Clover, this was very much so established. This didn’t mean that she didn’t push his buttons sometimes. Somehow he managed to frown even more as she came to stand between Sydney and Bonnie, leaning on the former. The three of them were like a wall, a wall very much so against him.

“Still, the lot of you don’t need to be running around like fucking elephants, throwing shit everywhere. Some of us are actually trying to g--”

A snowball hitting him square in the middle of his face was enough to get him to shut up, at least momentarily. At that point, Jacket and Wolf were gawking from up the hill, and no doubt the others in the kitchen were looking down at the humiliating scene. Sydney’s laughter was like a smoking gun, and as he wiped his face off, he stared at her.

“Oh, now you’ve really gone and done it.” Clover put in, stepping back.

Fast as he could, he leapt at the wall, pulling himself up while Sydney whipped around and booked it. If it was a god damn war she wanted, a war she was going to get; Even if it meant getting his ass handed to him by a crowd of lesbians.

It was quickly obvious that he was at a heavy disadvantage in this situation. They had gloves, proper snow boots, even earmuffs. Whereas he just had a flimsy coat, a scratchy scarf and pure rage. Pure rage meant nothing in the face of good boots, and he knew it. Even so, he clamored to gather up some snow in his hands, clumsily rolling it in his palm.

“Gone and done it is a fucking understatement!” His voice was strained as he hurled his little clump of snow after her, but it didn’t get very far.

“You can’t even roll up a snowball right! Come on, man!” Sydney crowed from where she’d ducked behind a tree, just in front of Jacket and Wolf’s little enterprise.

A few other faces had gathered at the garage door, staring out as this small battle ensued. For awhile, he was able to stand his ground to just Sydney, ducking to take whatever she threw in the shoulder. It turns out, she had an incredible arm. That, or she was starting to put ice in the damn things. Either way they hurt like hell, and it was obvious. With him preoccupied, the other two had their chance, and they certainly did take it.

“Why don’t you come out from behind that fucking tree and face me proper!” He was still in a tizzy, not noticing Bonnie quickly coming up behind him.

The scream he let out when she pushed a chunk of ice down his coat sounded like it echoed for miles. This was hell, it had to be hell. Why did he get himself into this mess, why didn’t he think this through and be the bigger man. He felt like Icarus flying too close to the sun. Clover found all of this particularly funny, almost falling on her ass from how hard she was laughing at him. He desperately tried to get whatever it was out from his back, but it just wasn’t working. The ice took it’s sweet time melting down his back, and it felt like knives the whole way down.

“You’re really fucking bad at snowball fights, Hox!” Wolf called from where he was kneeling. Him and his friend seemed very determined to not get involved.

“You think I don’t see that? I hate the shit anyway!”

Sydney took this as her chance to pelt him once or twice, one in the side and another in his face, sending snow down his collar and only adding to the whole experience. This was a botched idea from the start, and he was really regretting it right about then.

 Clover was still laughing as she came to stand by Sydney, who was finally out from behind her tree, “Come on, just say mercy! This is starting to get a little pathetic.”

Taking another snowball to the side, he decided it was now or never. Either he’d show that he wasn’t going to be made a fool of, or he was going to die trying. Hopefully metaphorically, he wasn’t sure about that part yet. Regardless, he gathered what energy he had and ran at the both of them, intending to take Sydney down.

“Oh __fuck__ \--”

“Oh god-- Here, move and I’ll take him!”

Like some kind of hero in an action movie, Clover shoved Sydney out of the way, unfortunately right on top of Jacket and Wolf’s fort. In turn, she took the brunt of Hoxton’s tackle, rolling down into the snow with him. This very quickly devolved into some kind of awful wrestling match, with him clearly getting some kind of an upper hand on the smaller woman.

But before he could start pulling hair, or before she could start kicking, Bonnie had him by the collar.

“Alright, alright. Show’s over, get up off the ground ya’ fucking reprobate.”

Tired, and cold, he didn’t put up much of a fight. He slowly came to his feet, taking time to help Clover up as well. It got a little hairy there, but she was still laughing a little. The same couldn’t be said for Wolf or Jacket, though. They were both mourning what was probably a few hours worth of work spent on that little snow fort, that now had some butch Australian woman flopped on top of it.

“God damn.” Hoxton sighed, brushing off his pants and trying to catch his breath, “All that because I asked for some peace and quiet.”

“Oh, don’t start.” Clover rolled her eyes, nudging him before going to help Sydney up as well, “You could’ve let it go, you know.”

“And be made a fool of?”

“You we’re made a fool of anyway.”

“Yeah, well…” He frowned, kicking some snow up, “Fair point I guess.”

Now that he could really gather himself, he had to admit, that was kind of fun. Especially after being cooped up alone for days on end. As Bonnie moved past him to go check and make sure Wolf and Jacket were in one piece, he paused for a second. He still had a few days to finish planning his big party, and he was a fair amount done. It wouldn’t hurt to… stick around a little, he supposed. Maybe snow wasn’t all that bad.

“Listen, I’ll admit that maybe I… overreacted a little bit. I’ve just been on edge, with all this planning.” He admitted, “I guess, consider yourself forgiven.”

“Oh boy, I’m so relieved.” Sydney rolled her eyes, before cracking that same grin she always did, “I’m just glad that it got you out of that god damn office. You’re gonna end up rotting in there if you aren’t careful.”

“And I’m the one that spends too much time cooped up.” Clover crossed her arms, shivering, “Anyway, I’m cold enough now. I’m heading back inside and making some hot cocoa, if anyone wants any… I guess.”

The three women started shuffling down the bank, and Hoxton was busy making a choice in his head. He’d only just gotten out there, and he didn’t particularly want to go back inside, not yet at least. It was like some kind of spirit had posessed him now that he finally got to see just how fun a real winter could be. Wolf and Jacket were desperately trying to salvage what they’d created, and that’s when it struck him.

“Hey, Clover, actually-- Could I steal your gloves and earmuffs for a bit here. I want to stick outside for a bit now that I’m here.” He turned to look at her, and she did the same.

“Uh, sure. Here.” She took a second, before throwing them at him, “Just don’t lose them.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Her gloves were pink and fleece, and the earmuffs matched, completely throwing off his look. But he didn’t particularly mind all that much, he put them on anyway and meandered over to the ruins of what was this snow fort.

Hoxton was bad at managing stress, and sometimes he needed a little kick in the ass to get on the right path. Sometimes, as in times like this, he needed a literal kick in the ass and it seemed to work. He would let himself take this break, and have some fun for once. He earned it. Wolf took note of him and shifted over to the side, making room if he decided to kneel down and work on rebuilding any of the walls.

“You here to help?” He asked, patting down some snow.

“Sure am. Staying inside is overrated anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> ### I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments are appreciated and encouraged!
> 
>   
>    
>  **If you liked it,[reblog it](http://swanmask.tumblr.com/post/181561813524/ao3-newly-fallen) on tumblr for me!  
> **   
> 


End file.
